


Love Is Flower Like

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Angst, Hanahaki Disease, Multi, Other, Swapfell Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 05:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20222743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hanahaki (Han . a . ha . ki); An illness born from one-sided love, where the patient throws up and coughs up flower petals when they suffer from one-sided love. The infection can be removed through surgery, but the feelings disappear along with the petals.





	Love Is Flower Like

It started as a tightness in his chest at first, only a mild discomfort at most, but unbearable by the time you and Papyrus had gone to bed.

This had been going on for over a week now, the pain. At first, Sans had thought that he was getting sick when he started coughing so much, but besides the coughing, there were no other sighs of him being ill. No skullache, no rise in temperature, nothing. He was left with no clue as to what could be happening to him. It frustrated him that no matter how many times that he searched on the Undernet or in the small amount of books the Library(or stupidity named 'librarby'), he couldn't find an answer to what was happening to him.

He hasn't told anyone about it, either. He  _ refused _ to. It was just a few coughing fits(albeit, rather painful ones) but there was no way that he'd let anyone know about it. Other monsters may view it as a weak point and attempt to attack him, and there was no way in  _ hell  _ that he'd let Undyne come anywhere near him. She'd take advantage and try to experiment on him like she did with all the other sick monsters. So everytime that you or Papyrus would ask if something was wrong, he'd just turn away.

So now Sans suffered in the darkness of his room, clutching the middle of his ribcage tightly, right over his SOUL, as the coughing started up again.

He covered his mouth so that neither you nor Papyrus could hear through the walls. He curled into himself, drawing his knees up to his chest as the pain in his ribcage grew stronger and stronger.

_ THIS IS RIDICULOUS,  _ he thought as his coughed harshly.  _ I'M THE LEADER OR THE ROYAL GUARD. I'VE KILLED COUNTLESS MONSTERS AND MADE ALL MONSTERS FEAR MY NAME, YET I'M LETTING A LITTLE COUGH CONTROL ME. PATHETIC. _

That's what this was; pathetic. Not only has he been turning you and Papyrus away, but every time that you've gotten close to him or tried to check up on him while in his room, he snapped and practically  _ demanded  _ for you to go away just so that there wouldn't be a chance of you seeing him while he had one of his fits. But why did care if you saw him in that state? Why did he care if you saw him vulnerable? Why did he care if you were to judge him, call him weak, or laugh at him for it? He could so easily hurt you,  _ eradicate _ you on the spot if you so dared to even utter anything negative about him.

Though he never would.

Just as that last thought comes to mind, his coughing turns into uncontrollable choking as something crawls up from within him, hitting the back of his teeth as he let out rasping coughs. He spat it into his hand and, curiously, he pulls his hand away from his face to see what he hacked up.

A...flower petal?

All Sans could do was stare at the petal wide-eyed in shock, fear. How...how is it possible that he coughed up a  _ flower petal _ , of all things. It wasn't even wet either, still fresh and as soft if he were to have plucked it away from a flower.

It slipped between his trembling phalanges and onto the mattress. The coughing started back up again and more petals fell from the black void behind his teeth, the light red carnations beginning to litter his bed as his throat burned and tears formed in his wide sockets. The fresh blooms wouldn't stop spilling from his mouth, growing larger and larger in size by the second, by the minute.

It had been so long since Sans had been this terrified.

The sudden echo of knuckles rapping on the door made Sans jump, sudden panic rushing through him.  _ IT'S JUST PAPYRUS,  _ he reasoned as he tried to muffle his coughs.  _ HE'LL LEAVE THE SECOND YOU TELL HIM TO DO SO. _

Through the door, he heard a muffled, concerned voice uttered, "Sans? Sans, are you alright in there?"

Sans's sockets widen in fear. It wasn't Papyrus.

It was you.

_ THIS ISN'T HAPPENING...THIS CAN'T BE REAL... _

The stems of the carnation curled around his ribs, slowly reaching towards his soul.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for writing this piece of trashy angst ;-;
> 
> But uh hey if you actually liked this I have a Tumblr called this-is-rae. Feel free to check that out if you wanna


End file.
